Heaven or Hell
by XxxBloody HimeXxx
Summary: Tyson young dragon prince of heaven, always hated the demons of hell. But during Demon King's wedding, he falls in love with beautiful demon Kai who in reality is Demon King's future wife! Read and see what will happen! TyKa, MaRe.


**A/N: Hey! It's me! Again. ._. Well I came back with new Beyblade story! The idea for it came up yesterday, while... I was taking a bath... Kinda weird place, but well hope you will like the story!**

**Parings: TyKa, MaRe, BrooklynxKai ( I don't know shortcut for that one), And maybe something else. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon, swearing, OCC'ness of the characters! You were warned! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! If I did I would make them all gay! ^o^**

**Heaven Or Hell.**

_Chapter one._

Among people of the Earth, it was known, that somewhere must exist some kind of heaven, hell, and a GOD. Little people knew. Indeed gods existed. They were divided into, good and evil, or into devils of darkness, and angles of light. In heaven or Nirvana like it was called by it's inhabitants, there wasn't only one god. The whole Nirvana was inhabited by gods not a single human. Gods were of various races, every family was different. The same thing was in the case of hell, which was called Valmar, by it's people. Both in heaven and hell there was a leading race, which was ruling the kingdom for thousands of years. In Nirvana the leading race were Dragons. The family of dragons was called Kinomiya. In Valmar the leading race were descendants of Zeus, who was once an angel and ruled the Nirvana. But lost everything. Because Kinomiya family won in the war against them. The family of Zeus was called Balthazar. For ages Nirvana and Valmar were fighting against each other and were constantly in conflict. But now with the decision of current kings, an alliance was formed, and from then on, both countries decided to live in peace, and harmony.

xxxNirvanaxxx

Tyson Kinomiya was young seventeen years old boy, and the heir of Nirvana kingdom. Tyson was quite handsome young dragon. He had long blue, spiky hair, and honey brown eyes. He was wearing tri-colored baseball cap, tight blue jeans, yellow top, red jacket, and blue fingerless gloves. Those weird clothes, were a present from his dead brother Hiro, who was the previous heir of Nirvana. Hiro brought those clothes from Earth, as a present for Tyson's seventeenth birthday, so Tyson cherished those clothes very much. Sadly Hiro died four months ago, exactly three days after Tyson's birthday. It wasn't determined, who or what killed Hiro, but Tyson knew that it must have been one of those blasted demons. He never believed their declaration of innocence. Tyson hated the demons, and he was deeply hurt, when his own grandfather decided to form an alliance with them. But as he was lying on his king's sized bed, and peacefully daydreaming, he was soon forced to wake up, because a certain blonde jumped, on his stomach and yelled.

"Tyson!" Tyson only groaned in pain.

"Ugh... Max get off!"

Maximus Mizuhara called 'Max' for short, was young sixteen years old blonde, with azure blue eyes which reminded of the sea, and the bunch of freckles on his face. Max was Tyson's best friend... Only friend, but also his personal guardian, and one of the colonels. Max was the descendant of turtle race, one of the most important and strongest races in Nirvana. Max's parents were also highly respected people of the kingdom. His mother was ambassador on the Earth, and was living there for some time. His father was the best craftsman in the kingdom, also he was friend, and personal adviser of Tyson's grandfather. So in other words Max was pretty damn important person.

"Hey Ty... you look kind of pale." He said concerned. "Is it the diarrhea again?" He whispered.

"No you moron! You're sitting on me!"

"Ohh... Sorry!" He got off quickly as the realization hit him. "So Tyson..." He started grinning. "Only few months, to your eighteen birthday... you know that you will have to find a wife right?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Ummm... Someone caught your eye?" Tyson glared at him. "Forget it! I'm not taking you as my bride!" He exclaimed, and Max coughed.

"But I didn't mean anything like that" He pouted. "I don't even like you that way! My mate will be waaaaay cooler than you!" Tyson smiled and patted him on the head.

"I know Maxie... I know."

"Sooo... do you like someone?" Tyson had to think for a second.

"Noo... I don't think so Maxie." He sighed. "All girls are so loud and annoying... I don't know... maybe I go and look on the earth..." Max was about to comment that statement when they heard a knock, and Tyson grandfather busted in.

"Hiya Tyson dude! Do you have a s-" He stopped when he noticed Max. "Oh Maxie-man is here too!" The king of Nirvana Ryuu Kinomiya smiled.

"Your Highness!" Max quickly stood up and bowed before him. "Pardon I will take my leave." He he said quickly.

"Ahh... No need Maxie-man. What I want to tell my grandson in no secret."

"Thank you my lord." Max smiled. "Then I shall stay." Max was really curious boy, but Tyson liked that about him.

"So what do you want to talk about gramps?" He asked with no interest.

"Oh yeah..." Ryuu thought for a second. "Fine I'll start from the beginning." He took a breath. " T-man you know, that recently we formed an alliance, with Valamar folks right?" Tyson looked at him shocked, and his eyes narrowed. Max could feel the tension, and tried to escape.

"P-pardon me, but I just remembered that I have something urg-"

"You're staying here Max!" Tyson growled. Max stopped and sat back in his place on the bed. "What about it grandfather?" King gulped. When Tyson called him grandfather it means he's pissed.

"You see... Valmar wants to deepen our friendship..." Tyson snorted, but King continued. "So they invited us to the wedding of their new king. It will take place tomorrow's evening..." Tyson snorted again, but King went on. "I want to take few people along, but I would be the happiest, if you agreed to come with me, as my grandson. I heard that their new king Brooklyn is around your age, and is quite poli-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Tyson snapped. "Polite demon? Yeah right! Those 'polite demons' killed Hiro!" Tyson almost shouted at him. How could he? His own grandfather was on their side! But when he looked at gramps, his anger faded away, and he started to regret what he said. Gramps looked sad, very sad, and disappointed, because he stood up, and said.

"Tyson... I'm too old, and too tired... You're going to be the king soon, so I won't force you to do anything." He smiled sadly. "But what hurts me the most, is that you don't believe my words little dude."

That was enough to convince Tyson. He never seen his gramps look at him like that. He felt waves of guilt go through his stomach. Maybe gramps was right. It was confirmed that demons killed Hiro...

"Fine." He said with disgust. King smiled happily. "But I do have one condition." He added.

"What is it? Name it!"

"I'm taking Max along!" The King laughed.

"Of course little dude! He's your guardian after all!" Tyson smiled, and looked at Max. He was grinning.

"_Everything's going to be all right." _He thought.

xxxValmarxxx

Kai Hiwatari was standing in front of the large mirror in his, and his "soon to be husband" fiance's chamber. His fiance Brooklyn asked him to try his wedding attire, in order to see if it fits him. Well it fitted Kai perfectly, and he looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Kai was tall eighteen years old boy with extremely handsome face, violet red eyes, dual-colored hair which were reaching his shoulders, and really long white scarf around his neck and shoulders. He was extremely annoyed with the wedding. He didn't want to get married yet. But mostly he didn't want to marry Brooklyn and become his mate. Kai was descendant of phoenixes. It was said that they were one of the most beautiful creatures in the universe. Well Kai was a living proof. It was no surprise that Brooklyn wanted Kai for his mate. Very long ago Hiwatari family used to rule the kingdom of Valmar... but everything ended when those fallen angels came. Now his family was second of the most powerful families in Valmar, and Kai was their last descendant. But what was the worst, he HAD to marry one of THEM. He was looking at himself and trying to hold the urge to rip attire apart, but then he heard someone knocking.

"Kai-sama. May I come in?" A male voice asked.

"Yes. You may, Rei."

Rei Kon. Tall, handsome, and sexy boy of the tiger race entered the room. He had a long black hair tied by the hairband, and big cat like eyes in the color of amber. Rei was Kai's personal guardian, best friend, and bodyguard. He was actually only one person that Kai was able to tolerate. As well as Kai he was very skilled fighter. He and Kai met while they were still little kids. Both their fathers were generals in Valmar's military. Rei looked at Kai's reflection in the mirror.

"You look great." He exclaimed. "But are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Kai looked back. "Stop asking me about it all the time."

"But do you even love that guy?" Rei gave him a fierce look. "I know you, and I'm quite sure you don't."

"Does it matter? This is not your business Rei." He gave his his famous 'icy look'.

"I'm sorry your highness." He said. "But I just want you to be happy..." He added in a whisper, so the other couldn't hear him. But Kai heard him anyway, but didn't comment it aloud.

"_If I only had a choice Rei..." He thought. _

**A/N: Yay prologue is finished! :3 Gosh I was writing it for ages... But well. I just want to say few things. Well so let's make it clear! I took the name for the hell from the game named Grandia II. I couldn't come up with a good name, so I borrowed it. . The name Nirvana I took from the Final Fantasy! Gosh... I luuuv this game! :3 Sorry if you don't like that I borrowed the name. Also sorry for the grammar too! I really SUCK at it! Well someone out of you readers would like to beta this story? I would be grateful! Next chap should be longer! Please REVIEW! Flames are welcome too! Byyes! :3**


End file.
